La vida pirata es una vida mejor
by B-Ookami
Summary: Parece que la mente de Inglaterra funciona mejor a la hora de crear canciones cuando está borracho, sobre todo si además se une España a la fiesta. Ambientado en la época pirata de España y Inglaterra. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi 18 (sexo entre chicos), pareja SpUk (España x Inglaterra).


**Ciao! ¿Cómo vais? Yo, estupendamente –Sabe que a nadie le importa, pero lo dice por si acaso-. Bueeeeeno, antes de nada, doy gracias a una amiga que me inspiró para hacer este intento de fanfic cómico/yaoi/wtf (bueno, más bien dos). Una de ellas, creo que no tiene ni repajolera idea de que FF existe (y si lo sabe, pos no sabe mi nombre de cuenta –Risa malvada-.), y la otra… bueno, sí sabe de su existencia, y además, cuenta con mi nombre de usuario en la página, por lo que me encuentro bajo su vigilancia permanente –Llora-. Ambas consiguieron que esta idea se me viniera a la cabeza. También saludos a una tal Sora que conozco MUY bien que se pasa a veces por aquí, y que la quiero mucho, como a la que me acosa… digo, me lee ^^**

**He de decir que la canción que empieza a cantar Inglaterra de ''La vida pirata es una vida mejor'', fue recogida de las excursiones que hacemos mi curso y yo en bus y que cantamos para no aburrirnos, y recordada por dichas amigas (hace MUCHO que no escuchaba la canción, y estaba escondida en un lugar oscuro en mi mente).**

**DISCLAIMER: Si la serie fuera mía, ningún capítulo de Hetalia se salvaría de contener lemmon/yaoi en general. Por eso y porque Dios quiere cuidar la inocencia de muchos, el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**OTROS COMENTARIOS: Sí, este fanfic podría haber sido PERFECTAMENTE escrito con España como protagonista, pero creo que Iggy se llevaría muchos más aplausos. Admitámoslo, el caballero (bueno, en el fanfic estaba aún en su época pirata) inglés JAMÁS haría algo así… a no ser, que le diese por beber más alcohol de la cuenta… En cuanto al vocabulario… ¡Lo sé, esas palabras eran impensables en aquella época, pero no me peguéis!**

**PD: Debería aprender a no enrollarme cual persiana por las mañanas en esta sección…**

* * *

No eran ni las dos de la madrugada, e Inglaterra ya estaba más borracho que una cuba. Y digo borracho porque su gabardina de pirata estaba por ahí perdida, con la camisa medio desabrochada y balbuceando gilipolleces con un pie apoyado en una de las mesas del bar.

-¡Y entonces, en cuanto vi al bastardo de _Spain_, le pegué tal estocada con mi espada que salió huyendo cual ratón siendo perseguido por un gato! –y sacó la espada de su vaina que llevaba atada al cinturón, seguido de una risa sonora.

-¡Serás mamón, _Inglaterra_! ¡Yo nunca hice eso! ¡Fuiste tú quien se escabulló por los desvanes de tu barco para que no te diera lo tuyo! –un reproche por parte del moreno, que acabó también en una carcajada como la del otro, y que también tenía el torso desnudo y la coletita deshecha.

Sí, estaban ambos ahí, bastante bebidos por no decir DEMASIADO. Pero no en plan enemigos, no; los dos tan felices, riendo y bebiendo botella tras botella de ron, cogidos de la cintura, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Doy gracias a que no había cámaras fotográficas en esos tiempos, no quiero saber qué pasaría si alguno de esos dos viera una foto que hubiera tomado uno de los camaradas presentes allí, en ese estado y… abrazados de aquella forma.

-¡Anda, toma y calla ya! –y el rubio acabó BESANDO al españolito, delante de TODO el mundo (no literalmente, por desgracia). Y el otro correspondió apasionadamente al beso, dejando a los que los miraban FLIPANDO en colores. Lo normal, vamos.

-¿Quieres que también haya ''lucha de espadas'' hoy, _Spain_? –dijo el rubio nada más separarse de él, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de que gane yo de nuevo? –respondió el moreno, cogiendo con ambas manos las caderas de Inglaterra y atrayéndole hacia él.

-Cierra la boca ahora si no quieres que te la cierre yo después, con mi victoria –ya veis, insinuándole cosas a España sin perder ese toque de arrogancia que tiene cuando está sobrio. El moreno se relamió los labios, con una mirada lasciva y pervertida, que parecía como si quisiera desnudarlo con tan sólo verle. ¿Respuesta de Inglaterra? Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del español, jugueteando con su pelo recogido, y movió sus caderas entre las manos de España de manera sensual, rozando sus regiones vitales con él. En resumen, que se estaban midiendo entre ellos, a ver quién le parecía más sexy al otro.

Y aquella lucha acabó en una expulsión del local por parte del dueño, claramente, pagando antes las MUCHAS botellas de ron que bebieron… y bebían, porque Inglaterra salió del bar con una en la mano a medio tomar, aparte de las chaquetas de ambos energúmenos. Y la armaron buena en la calle, gritando y balbuceando chorradas incomprensibles para mucha gente, menos para ellos, que estaban igual de borrachos, pero al inglés se le notaba más; España era alegre ya de por sí solo.

Y es por esto que el moreno iba unos pasos más por delante, cantando a pleno pulmón, importándole un pimiento si despertaba o no a la gente que dormía en las casas de por allí cerca. Pero se calló enseguida en cuanto vio cómo una maceta le caía a unos milímetros más allá de su cabeza, y que se la había tirado una anciana malhumorada desde el balcón de su vivienda. Pero como Inglaterra detestaba aquel silencio taaaaan aburrido, ideó algo para entretenerles. Y su maravillosa botella de ron, le dio una genial idea.

-¡LA VIDA PIRATA ES UNA VIDA MEJOR! –empezó a cantar. -¡SIN ESTUDIAR! ¡SIN TRABAJAR! –Miró su botella.- ¡COOOOON LA BOTELLA DE RON!

España se le quedó mirando ALUCINADO de que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante canción al rubiales, cuya boca no soltaba más que sermones y palabras arrogantes y sosas. Pero luego esbozó una sonrisa inmensa, mientras le aplaudía, esperando una continuación.

El inglés siguió ideando lo próximo, y su inspiración fue nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo España. Lo juro; creo que se pegaba un tiro en cuanto supiera lo que dijo respecto a su enemigo en la dichosa cancioncita.

-¡MIRA ESE TÍO QUE VA POR AHÍ! –Observó a España, que daba palmas al ritmo de la canción, y se lamió los labios.- ¡QUÉ BUENO QUE ESTÁ! ¡ME LO VOY A TIRAR! –Miraditas y contoneos por parte del moreno.- ¡COOOOON LA BOTELLA DE RON!

Y para finalizar, una buena cachetada en el trasero del español, que respondió a eso con un lametón en la mejilla del inglés. Yo creo que en cuanto llegaran a al camarote de Inglaterra, el calentón iba a ser demasiado grande como para simplemente dormir. Y lo digo porque en los pantalones de Inglaterra se había formado un bultito (más bien MONTAÑA) en ESA zona, y lo mismo con España, pero creo que el suyo era más grande. Y para rematar, el morenito le cantó la misma canción mientras caminaban hacia el barco del rubio, que les pillaba más cerca que el de España, quien se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que se le acercaba cuando le cantaba la canción, pensando en que le iba a dar bien en cuanto llegaran.

Inglaterra abrió la puerta de su sala a duras penas mientras el moreno le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, pues entre que estaban más bebidos que Alemania cuando se le antojaba beber en serio, las ganas de sexo que tenían y que Inglaterra no atinaba con la llave en la cerradura del cacho beso que le daba el español, tardaron un cuarto de hora en entrar de malas maneras en la casa.

-Ya te ha costado, _Inglaterra _–dijo España en un tono provocador, aprovechando esos segundos de pausa entre el beso del principio y el siguiente que el mencionado le dio nada más decir su nombre, para callarle.

El rubiales sonrió, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza, indicándole que aquel comentario le había molestado. Se dirigieron a la cama entre los mapamundis y apuntes tirados en el suelo de Inglaterra, el cual AÚN tenía la botella del bar, y tumbó bruscamente en la cama a un España BASTANTE excitado, quedando sobre él. Inglaterra sonrió maliciosamente, y derramó toooodo el contenido de la botella sobre el moreno, dejándole totalmente empapado, sobre todo el torso y parte de las piernas. Por supuesto, se puso a lamerle las zonas empapadas de ron, leeeeentamente, excitando AÚN más a España mientras le quitaba los pantalones, y ya no digamos nada cuando pasó su lengua por las regiones vitales españolas... El moreno pegó un grito-gemido fuerte de placer, que se escucharía hasta en la casa de Francia (quien levantó su vista del libro ERÓTICO que leía, porque le pareció escuchar algo).

-Mmm… Estás muy bueno... -soltó el inglés de manera sensual, indicando que le gustaba, a lo que el otro respondió con un beso apasionado en los labios.

-De verdad, _Inglaterra_, eres una putilla... -comentó el español entre unas risitas, sonrojado y excitado.

-Sí sí, putilla y todo lo que quieras, pero te gusta, _Spain_ -le espetó el otro.

Cuando España no podía más porque el inglés encima movía las caderas mientras se la chupaba, dio una media vuelta brusca, quedando sobre él de rodillas, y empezó a quitarse de manera sensual la camisa. El rubio le lanzaba miraditas lascivas, aunque también le maldecía porque algo le decía que esta vez, él iba a estar debajo. Cuando el moreno terminó su striptis encima del inglés, empezó a besarle la oreja, el cuello... sin que faltaran mordisquitos, claro. Y había que decir que a Inglaterra le PONÍA mucho, así que para entretenerse un poco, jugueteó un poco más con los pezones del otro.

-Juro por mi orgullo de pirata que la próxima vez que te vea, vas a ser tú el que muerda las sábanas –maldijo entre gemidos el inglés, y España, para mostrarle su lugar en aquella extraña relación, pasó una de sus manos por la entrepierna del rubio, el cual tembló un poco de excitación cuando lo hizo.

Inglaterra se cansó de juguetear con el torso del otro, así que aprovechando la cercanía de sus cuerpos, levantó un poco sus caderas y las rozó con las del moreno. El español se dejaba hacer, pero no demasiado, para demostrar que él podía ser perfectamente el que domine. Le desabrochó sus pantalones, se los bajó un poco, y acarició su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, sacando más gemidos por parte del inglés. Y como España iba a su bola, tardó bastante en quitarle del todo las pantalones y con ellos, los calzoncillos, pero cuando lo hizo, bajó por su abdomen hasta llegar al miembro del rubio, y se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndolo de manera que el propietario le empujaba a que siguiera con las manos en su cabeza.

Y la fiesta empezó de verdad en cuanto España le dio la vuelta al inglés, dejándole a cuatro patas, jadeando y sudando, con el Big Ben bien despierto. Y no digamos de Madrid, tan contenta en el cuerpo del moreno, ansiando ese trasero blanco inglés. El sureño recorrió la espalda del rubio con sus labios, también dejando algún chupetón, hasta llegar a las caderas, donde introdujo uno de sus dedos a traición en la estrecha entrada inglesa.

-¡Ah…! –gimió el propietario de dicho culo, primero de dolor, pero más tarde de puro placer. España sonrió, mientras hacía círculos con el dedo en ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó en un tono provocador, al cual el inglés respondió con otro gemido, confirmándolo. Esta vez, el español metió los dedos de la otra mano en la boca del otro, para que luego no le doliera tanto el que se los metiera en el otro lado. Y para provocar, Inglaterra los lamió haciendo círculos alrededor de éstos. El moreno los sacó, e intercambió el dedo de antes por los otros que fue introduciendo poco a poco. Inglaterra jadeaba y sudaba MUCHO, el doble que España, el cual se moría de ganas de entrar en él. Y como no se aguantaba, pues los quitó e introdujo su miembro, y el inglés GRITÓ cuando lo hizo. El moreno lo ignoró y comenzó a moverse, primero despaaaacio, para acostumbrarle, pero iba aumentando la velocidad poco a poco. Al rato, Inglaterra babeaba de placer, como España, que ya estaba sudando pero bien de tanto movimiento.

Tras unas embestidas más, España salió, temblando de placer, como Inglaterra, que además se había corrido y todo, pero no tardó en unírsele España, que se tumbó a su lado y le depositó un beso de los profundos en los labios.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor… -le dijo medio sonriente el inglés, respirando agitadamente. Incluso después de tener sexo, no dejan sus peleas.

-Ya, claro, por eso estás así –le contestó el otro, con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Y a dormir se ha dicho.

* * *

Amanecía en el barco de Inglaterra, quien dormía abrazado al brazo de España, y éste a su vez roncaba mientras un hilillo de baba asomaba por su boca. El rubio despertó sobresaltado debido a uno de los ronquidos que pegó el sureño, y cuando vio a quién abrazaba, casi le da un infarto. Encima, el dolor de cabeza de la resaca que tenía le puso aún más de mal humor. Y España no pudo despertar de mejor forma: torta en la cara por parte del inglés.

-¿¡Y ahora qué pasa!? –España, cielo, ¿de verdad no te enteras en la situación en la que estás?

Inglaterra carraspeó, llamando la atención del moreno, que casi le da otro mini-infarto en cuanto le ve.

-Espera… ¿¡qué haces en mi barco, _Inglaterra_!?

-¿¡Cómo que qué hago en tu barco!? ¡ESTE es mi barco!

España observó el camarote, y en cuanto vio la sobriedad y la cantidad de libros que tenía, se dio cuenta de que era IMPOSIBLE de que aquella fuera su zona de descanso. Se miró así mismo, luego al rubio, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido, y vino otro mini-infarto en cuanto vio que ambos estaban DESNUDOS.

-Espera… ¿Qué…? ¡Auch! –el moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza cuando una punzada de dolor la recorrió; esto de emborracharse no era tan guay al día siguiente…

-¡Fuera de aquí si no quieres que te clave la espada en la espalda! –le gritó Inglaterra lanzándole su ropa a la cara y dándole pataditas para que saliera de la cama. España le hizo caso, no sin antes haberle lanzado una miradita de odio (porque se supone que eran enemigos, claro). Se vistió, y cuando llegó la hora de ponerse la camisa, vio que estaba desgarrada. Se la enseñó al inglés, que estaba MUY sonrojado mientras se ponía los pantalones. El español no pudo reprimir una mirada al trasero del británico, que luego miró la camisa que mostraba el otro.

-¿Qué? –contestó.

-Que está rota.

-Ah, no sé, tú sabrás qué hiciste con ella…

-Me la arrancaste tú. Deberías al menos prestarme una tuya –España, no sabes lo que dices.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Te abrochas la chaqueta y asunto arreglado! –por fin se pone los pantalones y empieza a ponerse su camisa.

-¡No pienso ir con el torso desnudo por ahí! Andaaaa, préstame unaaaa –tono de pena.

-Ayer fuiste con la camisa desabrochada por la calle, ¿de repente tienes vergüenza?

-Ayer fue ayer, hoy es hoy.

-Tsk… Anda, toma, y vete ya de mi barco –el inglés fue caritativo y le lanzó una suya al moreno, que la agradeció con una sonrisa.

Terminaron de cambiarse ambos, e Inglaterra le echó a patadas del lugar (literalmente). Y antes de irse, el moreno desenvainó su espada, y apuntó al inglés con ella, que le miraba con mirada furibunda.

-¡Voy a saquearte en cuanto nos veamos en la mar!

-¡Eso ya se verá! ¡Igual es al revés, bastardo!

-Pues te daré otra vez de lo tuyo.

-¡Ni en sueños! La próxima vez no te libras de bailar a mi son.

España se dio media vuelta, y fue rumbo a su barco, para retomar su viaje interrumpido ayer para tomar un descanso. Seguramente vuelvan a verse las caras…

**FIN**


End file.
